Hot Dog Imp
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Sneaky |tribe = Gourmet Imp Zombie |trait = Strikethrough |ability = None |flavor text = He was THIS close to wearing the chicken costume, but darn it, Team Mascot Imp called it first.}} Hot Dog Imp is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play and has 2 /2 . He has the Strikethrough trait and does not have any abilities. His closest plant counterpart is . Origins He is based on Imp's Summer Nights costume in Plants vs. Zombies 2. His name is a combination of the words "hot dog," referring to his costume, and "Imp," the type of zombie he is. His description makes a reference to Team Mascot and his appearence. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Gourmet Imp Zombie *'Trait: Strikethrough' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description He was THIS close to wearing the chicken costume, but darn it, Team Mascot Imp called it first. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Added to the game. Update ???? *Sound effect change: Now uses his own sound effects when attacking; previously used Swabbie's. Update 1.12.6 *Attack animation change: Now throws three hot dogs. Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With Hot Dog Imp is one of the few zombies that has the Strikethrough trait, making him able to hurt your opponent and destroy any frail plants behind tough plants with Team-Up at the same time. With conjunction of either Toxic Waste Imp or Super Stench, he can wreak havoc in a lane with tough plants. Since he is an Imp zombie, not only does he benefit from Toxic Waste Imp, but he benefits heavily from Imp Commander as well. His Strikethrough trait almost guarantees the player to draw an extra card because he can hit both plants and the plant hero, as long as the plant hero does not block the attack. He also works very well with Lurch for Lunch, though only can normally use this combo. If you are playing as or Impfinity, you can boost Hot Dog Imp to be able to do massive damage to your opponent and their plants. If you are playing as Neptuna, you can boost his health to survive attacks, especially when facing off against Shroom for Two or Pair of Pears. A good tip to notice that is that if your opponent has 2 or less and Hot Dog Imp is played on the leftmost lane, you can win the game without your opponent stopping him, as zombies attack first, defeating your opponent before you are defeated. However, be warned that your opponent can still block his attack, or Freeze or destroy him. Against Berry Blast, Weed Whack, and Sunburn can destroy him easily, while or Big Chill can prevent him from attacking. If he gets out of control (either when boosted or given the Deadly trait), , , or Sizzle can destroy him. Be sure to keep some tricks or plants with damaging or destroying abilities in hand if you are low on health and you suspect Hot Dog Imp to be played. If you want to prevent him from being a huge threat, try to prioritize on destroying Toxic Waste Imp or Imp Commander first. Gallery New Hot Dog Imp.png|Hot Dog Imp's statistics 1HotDog.jpg|Hot Dog Imp costing 1 HotDogImpCardImage.png|Hot Dog Imp's card image hotdog but the textures are full of mustard.png|Hot Dog Imp's textures Oh baby a triple.png|Hot Dog Imp attacking Hotdead.PNG|Hot Dog Imp destroyed (1) hodogimpded.jpg|Hot Dog Imp destroyed (2) h8td8gimp.jpg|Hot Dog Imp with 8 /8 and the Frenzy trait GrayHotDog.png|Hot Dog Imp tinted gray due to a glitch Giant Hot Dog Imp.png|Gigantic Hot Dog Imp due to a glitch HotdogTreasure.jpg|Hot Dog Imp Fused with Buried Treasure WaterBalloonDog.png|Water Balloons being played on Hot Dog Imp WWHotDog.png|Weed Whack being played on Hot Dog Imp Old HotStats.png|Hot Dog Imp's statistics Hot Dog Imp info.png|Hot Dog Imp's statistics HotDogCard.PNG|Hot Dog Imp's card HotCards.PNG|Hot Dog Imp's card HotDogDance.png|Hot Dog Imp attacking BonusAttack.png|Lurch for Lunch being played on Hot Dog Imp Trivia *The structure of his description is similar to Navy Bean's description and Newspaper Zombie's Almanac entry. Category:Imp cards Category:Gourmet cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Imps Category:Strikethrough cards